Dragon of legend
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: The fight between good and evil has shaken the order of keeping the balance between them. It will not be long until the balance is hanging on a knifes edge. And with it, a long dormant evil will arise. An evil long forgotten will destroy everything in it's path, where good nor evil can stop it but one.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dragon of legend

Genre: Adventure, friendship, romance

Character pairings: ChasexOc, RaixKimiko

Summary: The fight between good and evil has shaken the order of keeping the balance between them. It will not be long until the balance is hanging on a knifes edge. And with it, a long dormant evil will arise. An evil long forgotten will destroy everything in it's path, where good nor evil can stop it but one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xioalin Showdown/Chronicles series. They belong to their respective owner. I merely own my oc/s and the plot that will be added.

A/N: First time doing a multi chapter story of this series. Please be considerate and I accept constructive criticism. I saw Chase and I was hooked , can you blame me? I blame his character and who created him.

Chapter 1: Aster: Contentment

 _It was always the same dream for the past three years. I was falling, the wind harshly whipped at me as I fell, the sky was a dark gray signalling a harsh storm. My dark haired flew everywhere, my vision blurred. I vaguely felt a wetness near my abdomen and a figure falling above me, reaching for me. I cannot see enough detail to what that person wore or what their face looked like. All I see we're hints of gold and red on a dark color. I see the person reaching for me in...desperation? Yes, it was. I cannot fathom as of why though. I hardly know the person and vice versa._

 _As that person grew closer and closer a white light entered my vision. And I woke up._

The first thing I saw was the red high ceiling of my room. Blinking a few times I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Exhaling I slipped out of my bed and proceeded to do my morning routines.

After that I walked in to my kitchen and grabbed an apple. I'm not yet hungry for breakfast quite yet.

Everything was serene and quiet with exception on the sounds of animal and plant life. Living in a temple in the mountains of Hong Kong was expected. But I was not far away from civilization either.

After eating and discarding the apple core I returned to my room. I tied my waist length ebony hair loosely and wore my hooded coat. But before I pulled the hood up I noticed my eyes on the mirrors surface. There were a unique color, being mostly yellow with hints of purple and blue. My Iris and pupil we're slits.

Pushing away thoughts that were pushing to the forefront of my mind I placed my hood up before returning to the kitchen and grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

I have a lot to do today and I need to get the herbs I needed to do so. Guan asked of me to make him a batch ointments and medicine for wounds.

So with that in mind I left my home and and gave a sharp whistle. It took about a few minutes until a large shadow loomed over be but I was not afraid in the least.

Soon enough my companion landed, her large talons dug into the earth. Feng was a large bird with majestic plumage that glows brightly emitting red, orange and yellow light, like a bonfire that is just past the turbulent flame.

Her eyes looked down on me before she cooed and rubbed her head on my person as I hugged her back.

"Hello Feng. Will you accompany me in my search for the herbs I need?" I asked her kindly and was rewarded by a coo as a reply before Feng bent her head low enough for me to get on her back.

We were in the air in no time and flew above the cloud s from having prying see us. It will be no surprise in an airplane and it's passenger saw us.

Relaxing on Feng's soft feathers I laid down, it was still a while until we reach our destination. Until then I was left in peaceful bliss.

TBC

A/N: Soooooo how was it? Not much dialogue on the characters but it's still the first chapter for introducing my character and how her life is. Please tell what you guys think. Should I continue this or not? Hopefully see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dragon of legend

Genre: Adventure, friendship, romance

Character pairings: ChasexOc, RaixKimiko

Summary: The fight between good and evil has shaken the order of keeping the balance between them. It will not be long until the balance is hanging on a knifes edge. And with it, a long dormant evil will arise. An evil long forgotten will destroy everything in it's path, where good nor evil can stop it but one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xioalin Showdown/Chronicles series. They belong to their respective owner. I merely own my oc/s and the plot that will be added.

A/N: Okay guys the second chapter is here. Thank you for those you commented and has given their suggestions. And now a thank you to;

* **Guest** \- Thank you for the first to review. But next time type your pen name and stick with it throughout the story, please. So that can identify you.

* **Tyyphon** \- Yes I understand your point. It's a good thing I didn't follow then through to the letter though. XD Yes, I am aware that way fanfics go is the same that you've explained, but I've pulled myself away from that path. Not completely but still close. Thank you for you criticism. Don't be shy to speak your mind about the chapter/s. Also thank you for placing my story in your favorites.

* **chasegirl11** \- Thank you for following the story hun.

Alright, now that that's out of the way here is chapter 2. Also the lyrics are a slight rendition of Little sunshine that be found in YouTube.

Chapter 2: Rhododendron : Beware

~At the Xiaolin temple~

It was a regular day for the xiaolin monks; waking up, have breakfast, train until the day was over, eat dinner and go to sleep. Sometimes the occasional Shen Gong Wu pops up every now and then. And today was no different.

Dojo hastily smothered towards the monk s scroll in his claws. "Guys, guys! We got a Shen Gong Wu alert! The Thorn of Thunderbolt just activated itself."

"Urgh, finally! I was beginning that we'd never get any action. It's been a while since we went out. I'm starting to have cabin fever." Said the lone girl of their group as she stretched her joints and muscles.

"I second what Kimiko said." Said the bigger member of their group as Clay tipped his hat back.

"Then let us pull out the lead!" The smallest of their group stated and hopped on Dojo as he grew in size.

"It's 'get the lead out', Omi." The last of their group and leader sighed.

"That too!"

Once they changed into their civilian wear, minus Omi, they flew off to where the Wu's destination.

~At the Land of Nowhere~

"Gah, a Shen Gong Wu appeared!" A woman in dark auburn robes and dark red hair and acid green eyes screeched as her form shook from sensing the item.

Her sudden scream irritated her comrade. He was a handsome man in his early twenties, which he was stuck that way for the rest of his immortal life the same as the woman. Dark waist long hair with tints of dark green matched his dark green armor-bordering black with gold and red accents. His yellow reptilian eyes glared annoyingly at his...'guest'.

"Please refrain from screaming Wuya."

"But Chase, we must get the Shen Gong Wu before those monks or Jack get to it first." Wuya insisted. She had so little Wu as of late and she must have more to destroy who oppose her.

Chase on the other hand had no desire for the Shen Gong Wu, the others can have them for all he cares. He had no use for them. But to stop the Heylin witch from pestering him he begrudgingly accompanies her to where the item was located. Knowing well that she and Jack will loose to the monks. Or get lucky with winning the Wu in a Showdown. But that was highly unlikely.

~At Tai Mo Shan~

Leaving her companion at the open area where they landed Chi began her search for the herbs she needed and then some. She had walked several miles from where Feng was and was happily foraging whilst humming a tune. Her hood provided her with enough cover from the mountain's whether. Monsoon season was coming and better be prepared for it.

As she continued on, picking up a few yarrow flowers and ginseng she noticed something shinning from the corner of her eye. Curious she inspected it.

The glint was coming off from a bush of nettles. Good thing she was wearing her work gloves as she reached her hand in. As she felt the object, she grasped it and yanked the thing it out.

The item was...strange to say the least. The fact that it looked like a Sai made her think it was a weapon of some sorts but the way it was designed was not very practical or useful.

Feeling dubious about whether to leave it or keep it she chose the latter. Perhaps it would be worth something the next time she will go to the city.

Placing the item inside her bag Chi continued on with her task.

~With the monks~

"Where are we ,Dojo? ", Raimundo asked once they landed in an open and clear space between the tree lines.

Once the dragon shrunk back into his small size he replied, "We're in Centre New Territories in Hong Kong. Tai No Sham Country Park to be exact."

"Look at this place. It's going to take us some time to find the Wu. At least we have the area covered since it's in this area." Kimiko stated as she began to look into the bushes near her.

"Hoowe! This is a lot harder than searchin' a needle in a haystack." Clay remarked after he climbed up the tallest three in the area and looked over the entire perimeter they were in.

"This is most concerning." Said Omi as they began to follow Dojo, who was on Raimundo's head.

"You got anything, Dojo?", asked Rain as said dragon was sniffing the air. Not surprising there. It was better than the reptilian scratching himself all over the place.

"Hmm... No not yet, but it's somewhere in this direction."

The xiaolin monks followed the dragons direction in sensing the Wu and were prepared in case they run into Jack , Wuya and Chase Young. But after walking for a while they were wondering if the When Gong Wu was near their area at all.

"Dojo, is the Wu really here?"Raimundo asked, he was having doubts.

"Oh, the Wu is here alright. But that's the thing. I'm having the feeling like it's...moving.", Dojo answered and the monks straightened.

"How can the Shen Gong Wu move? Unless..." Omi trailed off the rest were going to the same conclusion as well.

"Ya mighta think that ol' Jack has the Wu?" Clay said as he tipped his hat back.

"No way. Uh-uh. There is no way Jack found the Wu first." Kimiko answered with a frown. This was Jack Spiced they were talking about!

"Who knows, maybe the nerd got lucky. C'mon guys!" At Raimundo's signal the gang jumped up to the tree lines and jumped from tree to tree towards the Shen Gong Wu per Dojo's instructions.

It didn't take long for Dojo to get a reaction. "Here! It's right here!"

"Quick you guys! Before anyone can find the Wu. Spread out and search!" Raimundo relayed his orders and the rest followed in kind.

~To where Chi is~

The young woman was happily humming a tune as she picked as much as the young leaves from the Ladies' finger bush.

 _Hello little sunshine_

 _How do you do?_

 _There's a great promise_

 _Waiting for you_

 _As you lay your tiny head,_

 _Dream of the world,_

 _They're gonna love you,_

 _Their hope will return_

 _Little sunshine, little sunshine_

 _Let your radiance show_

 _Little sunshine , little sunshine_

 _Let your kind heart glow_

 _Though the shadows may close in,_

 _You will stay strong,_

 _Your little spark of love,_

 _Will cast out the dark_

 _Know that you're not alone_

 _Your moon's by your side_

 _Together you'll cleanse the world,_

 _You'll always be my pride_

 _Little sunshine, little sunshine_

 _Let your radiance show_

 _Little sunshine , little sunshine_

 _Let your kind heart glow_

 _I may not always be here_

 _To guide your way_

 _But I know that you'll be fine_

 _Helping those along the way_

 _Dance along the clouds, my dear_

 _Bring in the light_

 _Be good for me , my dear,_

 _As my soul alights_

 _Little sunshine, little sunshine_

 _Let your radiance show_

 _Little sunshine , little sunshine_

 _Let your kind heart glow..._

After she was done with her act that was when she realized that she had sang along the way from her humming.

She chocked before sighing. "I miss you, mom."

Shaking her head Chi continued on what she was doing before voices reached her ears. Confused and afraid she quietly crept back to where she left her bag. That was completely stupid on her part! Now those goons found her for sure!

Peeking from behind the tree she spotted five teenagers, a young man and woman playing tag of war with her bag. Fortunately she did not recognize them and highly doubted that her father hired them. Unfortunately her bag was going to be ripped apart if they don't stop what they were doing!

"Hey!" Chi shouted and gained their immediate attention. "Quit pulling my bag! If you're going to play tug of war use a rope!"

"Who are you?!" The red haired teen asked rudely. Chi scowled at him.

"One; you don't have to scream. And two; my name is not your concern. Why would I tell my name to a group of strangers?" She snipped before grabbing her bag from their lax hands then turned to leave quickly. They may not be the mercenaries that her old man hired but she did not know them. No need to involve those strangers on her dilemma.

"Hey, wait a sec!" The same voice from the red head called but she did not stop. After a few more steps was when she heard it. Mechanical buzzing sounds.

Chi stopped then blinked several times as robots-flying robots-suddenly appeared from the tree's and bushes with...circular saws?!

She screamed and ducked before any of the blades would-no will cut her into little pieces. Turn in around she saw that it was the red who was responsible for them.

"Jackbots, get her bag! The Wu's inside!"

Chi ran for it when the robots chased her. That kid was crazy! She faintly heard screams to cease but she couldn't care less.

She screamed again as a saw slammed right next to her. She flinched when she felt pain on her left shoulder. She saw that it wasn't too serious but it was badly bleeding.

She needed to get out of here.

"Feng! Fe-!" Her screams for Feng we're cut when she felt being air borne and arms grasping her waist. She landed on top of a boulder that can be found in the forest. She turned her head and saw the red headed woman.

"T-Thank you." Chi stuttered her thanks. The woman giggled.

"No need. But do you mind handing over the bag?"

Chi held her bag close. "Um...N-No."

The woman sighed. "I thought as much.", was all the woman stated before she began to forcefully grab her bag.

Chi yelled before tugging herself. Man, was the woman strong despite her looks.

"Star Hanabi Fire!" A younger female voice proclaimed before something hit the woman. It was fast and it was hot. But the impact made Chi stumble back and fell off the boulder.

She screamed but the wind was knocked out of her faster than she thought when she reached the ground. But looking up it explained that she was not on the ground but in the arms of a Texan teen.

"You alright there little lady?"

Chi's breath came out erratic. "Yeah. I'm-I'm fine."

The buzzing noise reached her ears again as the teen cowboy set her down on her feet.

"Excuse me little lady." He excused himself before leaping to met the robots that we're headed their way. Chi watched in utter disbelief as he took care of those robots like it was nothing!

"This is insane." She whispered.

"Nope."

A new voice made her yelp. A teenager with light brown skin, brown hair and green eyes stood next to her. Ready to jump himself because of his stance.

"This is an everyday thing." True to her prediction he did jump up, fighting more of those metal menaces.

"Everyday." Chance s wheezed out as she tried to gather her bearings. Which was not easy considering she has seen enough to even put her in the loony bin.

"Hey, you okay?" Weakly lifting her head she saw a girl with black pixie cut hair with pink bangs, milky skin and blue Jay colored eyes. Her outfit was more eye catching. If she remembers right in was a fusion styled outfit of K-pop and J-pop.

"I don't know anymore." Chi groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, girls are most confused when they do not know what to make of any situation."

"Omi!"

The smallest male turned to his friend. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kimiko groaned before she suddenly grabbed Chi's arm and the two of them jumped back-carrying Chi in tow-as a green fireball landed to where they we're a second ago.

"Holy-!"

"Out of the way. My business is with that girl and her bag!" Wuya stated, summoning green flames from her hands.

"Forget it, Wuya!" Kimono retaliated before engaging the woman in a fight. Meanwhile Omi ushered Chi to safe place.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

They ran with Omi leading. But a wall of those robots and the red headed teen was in their way.

"No where to run, cheese head!" Jack laughed but was was interrupted when Omi declared;

"Orb of Tornami!"

Chi watched as a large blue orb from Omi's hands shot out tons of water hurdling towards Jack and his robots. But soon more replaced the downed machines.

"Go! I will stay and distract them!"

Chi nodded and ran towards the thicker trees. This was her chance!

"Feng! Feng!", she called. Dodging tree's and rocks as she did.

She was about to call again when she was suddenly grabbed by her shoulders and was quickly lifted up in the air. Her scream mixed with Jack's laugh.

"See ya, Xiaolin losers! The Wu is mine!"

Chi struggled to get free but the robot has good grip on her. Without thinker by she slammed her bag on the robot not stopping until it let go of her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop hitting my Jack-bot." Jack stated as he gave her a glare. Chi glared back from under her hood.

"Not until you let go of me!" She grunted with each movement.

Jack shrugged, "Meh, that's fine with me. All I want is your bag."

"What do you people want my bag? I have nothing of value to get into a fight!" Chi practically screamed in frustration.

"Nothing of value, she says. Look sweetheart, a Shen Gong Wu is in your bag. How can you not know?" Jack surmised with a smirk.

"Shen Gong Wu? What are you talking about?"

Now Jack looked at her like she had two heads. "Shen Gong Wu? You know. Items that can grant you powers or abilities when you call out their name? The same Shen Gong Wu that that cheese head Omi used on us?"

He explained which made Chi more confused. Items that can grant you things if you call out there name? That was ridiculous! She had no such-

Then she remembered. The Sai that she picked up.

"You mean... The Sai that I picked up-that was the Shen Gong Wu you're talking about?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. It must be the Thorn of Thunderbolt."

Before Chi could ask any more the robot that was holding got blasted and this dropped her. She screamed holding her bag close, her hood had flown off from the updraft of her fast downfall.

This was it. She was going to die.

TBC

A/N: So, what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dragon of legend

Genre: Adventure, friendship, romance

Character pairings: ChasexOc, RaixKimiko

Summary: The fight between good and evil has shaken the order of keeping the balance between them. It will not be long until the balance is hanging on a knifes edge. And with it, a long dormant evil will arise. An evil long forgotten will destroy everything in it's path, where good nor evil can stop it but one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xioalin Showdown/Chronicles series. They belong to their respective owner. I merely own my oc/s and the plot that will be added.

A/N: Okay you guys, here is the third chapter if the story. Sorry it took a while. I've been rather depressed lately due to family problems. But I'm not here to vent to you my problems. Let's continue on with the series, but first a thanks to;

*Guest: are you the same as last time? If so thank you for your review/comment. I'm happy you find it interesting.

*QuartzMary: hey girl. Yes I've read your review and yes the story has problems-no one is perfect. Also I'm not new to the series I typed that I was new in typing the story. I've been an XS fan since it first came out on Cartoon Network. Also the song was just fixed to that one chapter to keep it flowing since I've typed that the song was not mine to begin with. And yes, I understand your annoyance in making a Canon character act OOC. Trust me I'm doing my very best to keep Chase in character. XD if you want you can lend a hand from time to time. It's your choice. Not gonna force you to do it though.

*devildog452: thank you for your review. And yes there will be more of the story. Perhaps a mix of both. I will put elements from the show and some of mine. I want to stray from the Canon timeline so that I won't interfere on what originally is happening. In going on the long journey of character developing my OC. Hope to hear more from you.

And to those also who added this story to their alerts and favorites, bless your heart for giving this a chance.

And now, on with the show!

-gets bricked by someone-

What the hell?!

Chapter 3: Showdown I

The wind that whipped her stung as she kept falling. So many things have happened all at ones that she didn't know where to start. And she has had experience in the strangest things already considering her predicament in the first place.

And where was Feng? How could she not hear all of the commotion? Child she have flown away for a while while she collected herbs? It was a possibility. And of all the times too.

Her drop to earth was abruptly stopped as she collided with something. Or someone seeing as the persons arms we're around her middle. And as fast at it happened she was back on solid ground where Chi collapsed.

"T-Thank you." She said shakily. She didn't know who it was but she was grateful.

"You are welcome." A smooth voice reached her ears. It was definitely male. She had half a mind to turn her head to look at the person but she remembered-her hood was gone!

"Crap!" Chi cursed. This was not good. If they see her eyes-

"Now what has gotten you so distressed? You are alive are you not?" Chase raised a brow as he looked down in the young woman kneeling on the ground with her back facing him.

Deciding that the girl was not worth his time he picked up her bag and rummaged inside. He grasped the Thorn of Thunderbolt when the bag was swiped away from his hands.

"Hey, d-don't touch that! You may have saved my life but that's no reason to go in my stuff. It's rude!" Chi said as she held her bag close.

Chase raised hi brow again with narrowed eyes. He was not amused by her actions. "Give me the Shen Gong Wu and you will not be harmed, girl."

"G-Girl?!" Chi sputtered. "I am nineteen years old, hardly a girl to you Mister!" She would have glared, believe her she would but-

"Enough. I don't have time for games. Hand over the- "

"Chase, step away from her!"

Said Heylin prince turned to see the monks, no doubt had taken care of Jack and Wuya. "I was wondering where the lot of you have been."

"Chase, release her. Clearly she is frightened by you." Spoke Omi as he held up his hand in ready.

"Tough luck, Omi, but I have no desire to leave until she gives me what I want." Said Chase with narrowed reptilian eyes.

Chi quietly watched the dispute happening beneath her eyelashes. 'They're all busy. Just have to make sure they don't notice me-"

One second she was walking back and away from the lot, the next was searing pain on her back and she was thrown forward. Apparently it was strong because she was thrown in the direction of this Chase person and the brunette teen of the group.

Chi groaned as she lifted her head, she then smelled something and turned to look over her shoulder to see that her robe was singing. With quick movement she took of her robe and try putting out the fire, leaving her in her Kohl colored turtle necked and sleeveless top. Her off white pants we're also singed in some parts. Surprisingly, the special boots that her mother had given her was still alright.

After the green fire was out she assets the damage. She frowned. Her favorite green robe was totaled.

Something glinting caught her attention. She turned to see the thing that started this whole mess. She was angry, this whole was that things fault!

Reaching for the thing and throw it away two hands joined on top of hers.

Surprised she looked up, which was her monumental mistake.

She sees the red heads teen-Jack and the person called Chase looked at me. Preferably, her eyes.

Shit!

 _'Whoa.'_ Jack though before shaking his head. "Chase and, uh..." He trailed, looking at the dark haired young woman a look, asking for her name.

"...Chi." Chi answers with hesitation.

Jack nodded. "Chase and Chi, I challenge the both of you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Eye of Dashi against your Ruby of Ramses, Chase."

"I accept your challenge, Spicer." Said Heylin ground out before turning to the anxious young woman.

"But our new friend here has no Shen Gong Wu on her possession."

"She wagers the Third-Arm Sash!"

The three of them turned to see who spoke.

"Kim, what are you going?" Raimundo questioned her like she grew an extra head and she walked up towards Chi with said Shen Gong Wu in hand.

"Helping her out, doofus." She snipped back as she handed the Third-Arm Sash to the older girl. "Here."

"T-Thank you."

"Ha! This'll be too easy!" Jack crowed before stating the showdown.

"Alright, the challenge is obstacle jungle gym. First one to get through the obstacles and reach the Wu first wins. Let's go; Xiaolin Showdown!"

The moment those words left their lips the scenery took a drastic change. Chi nearly had a heart attack from the suddenness of it all. The trees grew so big it was fighting. The branches grew exponentially with branches atop it as well. The tree tops nearly covered the sky, few patches of the suns beams broke through. She as well as the other two males stood on a more thick and sturdy branch.

"GONG YI TANPAI!" The two declared before leaping or flying their way to the top, leaving her in the dust.

"What are you doing, girl? Get moving!"

Chi turned her head to the voices direction. She saw the teenagers and that Wuya woman on a different platform than theirs. The one who called was the brunette. Raimundo, I think his name was.

"C'mon, you gotta move! You can do it!" Kimiko-if Chi remembered-cheered her on.

It was supportive but she can't be serious. They can't all be serious. This was absolutely insane! How in the world did she ended up here? Other than the point that she was going to loose if she didn't move, they would come on her like flies with honey once they found out that she wasn't as helpless as she was.

There was no way. Absolutely no way that she was going to expose herself like this after all the time she's been hiding. These people may not be the cronies that her old man hired but they we're involved in something more in the terms of the mythological aspects in life. And that seemed more prone to be more dangerous than what her father can dish out.

"Eye of Dashi!" Her head snapped up as she heard Jack's voice call out. The next thing that happened that a bolt of lightning was heading in her direction.

Without really thinking, her body moved by itself and she jumped upwards to the nearest branch. Going higher and higher before flipping to the branch she decided to land on.

Chi flinched. She did it. And man was she rusty.

"What the heck was that?" Jack fumed. He thought that Chi was an easy picking. Boy was he wrong. It's what he gets though.

"I don't care much for this When Going Wu, but attacking me was unforgivable rude!" Chi hotly retorted as she stood in a stance that she remembered.

"It's a Showdown, sweetheart. We're supposed to fight each other during it." Jack replied as he flew higher as he shit another bolt towards Chi.

The dark haired young woman jumped up on a relatively thin and graspable branch before swinging her body upwards onto the next branch. "Who made up that rule?"

No one replied as the three were busy doing the showdown. The others at the sidelines cheering their appointed teammate.

Chase skillfully dodged, jumped and deflected the obstacles that we're in his way. If they were to be even called those to begin with. So he stayed on one of the more higher branches that the other two and watched.

Jack was always his annoying self. No surprise there. He could not begin how infuriated he was when he challenged him in a showdown. But the upside was the young woman. Imagine his surprise once he saw here eyes. Reptilian like his own. But less cold, more alive. Vibrant. Which confused and angered him. More angry than anything though.

Confused because the young woman was an enigma. He does not know anything about her. It surprised him. And he loathe surprises. Angry because a possible threat. The beast within him anxiously stirred.

He watched the dark haired woman dodge the insects attacks. It was sloppy but she managed. She has yet to use the Third-Arm Sash. Another thing, he noticed that she was always on her toes. Literally. She would hop on them as she distributed her weight as she dodged the bolts of lightning with grace. Bending here and there, flipping to the left before spinning out of the way again. Then Heylin prince realized that she was not a all a fighter. Not like the monks. But she has past history of something somewhat similar judging from how her muscles and body moved. But all in all it was too easy. He will get the Wu whilst the two distract each other. He will win in the end and their When Gong Wu will be his.

And with that in mind Chase continued to where he left off. Winning the showdown.

The others from the sideline watched as Jack and Chi we're still at it.

"What are those two imbeciles doing?" Wuya questioned as she watched in disbelief. She wasn't the only one.

"Hey, you two! Quit playing cat and mouse and get the Wu already! Chase is practically there!" Raimundo shouted. Having plan on talking Kimiko's ears off. If Chi lost they'd loose the Third-Arm Sash.

That practically snapped the two out of their world. They both squawked before they climb again as well.

"Use the Wu, Chi! Call out it's name, it'll help!" Kimiko called from her spot as she saw that she was lagging behind as Jack practically left her and begun to bug Chase instead. She still has a chance.

Chi landed on a branch and catch her breath. She was tired. She looked up and true to what the dark haired teen had said the two males were at it with each other.

She looked down on the sash around her waist. Biting her lower lip she thought on the pros and cons on about using it or not. Narrowing her eyes she decided to give it a try.

Shaking her head she stood back up. "Third-Arm Sash!"

Said sash suddenly glowed and stretched towards the nearest branch it caught-which would have taken her longer to get there-and proceeded to yank her up said branch.

Chi yelped as she landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Groaning she looked up again. She saw that Chase was playing with Jack. Throwing the red head around like a rag doll. If that was not an opening she didn't know what is.

Shakily getting up she used the sash again to get to the next branch as she avoided some sunflower canons firing seeds at her. She also lifted her body up with the sash's assistance and vaulted her body upwards, again the sash helping along the way.

She came upon some thin branches along the way but she got passed those just fine. She used to do gymnastics after all.

Crawling up another branch Chi was practically tired and sweat was covering her body when suddenly something slammed into her. Knocking her down the branch she was perched one and she and that person fell a few feet before landing painfully.

Her head throned painfully and her chest hurt from the hard collision. Blinking her eyes open she tried to get rid of the bluriness. Once they cleared she wished she didn't open them.

Her face was practically on that mans face. His eyes we're partially in shock whilst hers were practically bulging. And to add fuel to the fire, their lips were touching!

Chi pulled away as if burned and quickly realized that she was on top of him. Red faced and extremely embarrassed, she got off of him and placed as much distance away from the man.

She was shaking. She was angry and embarrassed that he... He...

"Ooh, love on the battlefield." Jack's voice reached their ears and looked up. They saw him hovering near the Wu.

Chi had never felt so tempted to roast that red head!

"But I think miss Chi could do better." The teen wiggled his brows towards said young woman before cackling and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. Making him the victor.

"Insect!" Chase growled out before the branches they we're standing on vanished. Making Chase and Chi fall.

The world flashed and everything turned back to normal. Well, as normal as it should be. Jack flew off cackling as he did. Wuya was immensely annoyed. Chase was still seething on what the redheaded insect pulled. The monks we're saddened as they lost their Wu. And Chi slumped on the ground with her down next to her things.

It didn't take long for Wuya and Chase to leave. Leaving the Xiaolin monks with Chi.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Chi muttered. She knew it was a bad idea. She should have not agreed in the first place. She was so stupid!

"Yeah, well... It wouldn't be the first time Jack won a showdown." Clay spoke as he adjusted his hat.

Raimundo's eyes narrowed, "I knew it wasn't a good decision to let you do the showdown." But sighed as his eyes softened.

"But we couldn't do anything about it. Once you're challenged you can't get out of it. No matter your status or experiences."

"And you did remarkably for a girl with no xiaolin training." Praised Omi that earned him a painful pinch in the cheeks courtesy of Kimiko.

"But I lost something of yours. It was my fault." Chi pointed out, didn't bother looking at them.

"You win some, you loose some. That's life."

"And life sometimes sucks. Trust me, I've lived long enough to know." Spoke a new voice that she was not familiar with.

"Where have you been, Dojo?"

"Hiding."

From the sound of the new voice Chi turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw something long and green. At first she thought it was a snake but with a closer look said otherwise.

"Is that...a dragon?" She hesitantly asked. The green reptilian looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Uh... Yeah."

Chi blinked before shaking her head. Grabbing her things she got up.

"I have leave now. It was...nice meeting you. Again, I'm sorry." She ran before anyone could say anything else as she disappeared into the trees. Leaving the monks to themselves.

Hopefully it was the last time anything like this will happen to her in the future.

TBC

A/N: So... How was it? It was my first showdown I typed. Please leave a comment on what you thought of it. I will see you again in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dragon of legend

Genre: Adventure, friendship, romance

Character pairings: ChasexOc, RaixKimiko

Summary: The fight between good and evil has shaken the order of keeping the balance between them. It will not be long until the balance is hanging on a knifes edge. And with it, a long dormant evil will arise. An evil long forgotten will destroy everything in it's path, where good nor evil can stop it but one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xioalin Showdown/Chronicles series. They belong to their respective owner. I merely own my oc/s and the plot that will be added.

A/N: Oh my God, I am so sorry everyone. I've kept you waiting for a while. My life has been very troubling as of late and it made me very stressed. Something happened and my parents are fighting and it's effecting us quite negatively. So pardon my choppy chapter. I'll make it up in the next one.

To those who followed and faved my story:

\- LaughingScarlet

\- Arianna Le Fay

\- Raven12446

\- Emerald Anime

\- SadicaDestruction

Thank you for giving this a chance. But I hope you guys leave a review. I would really like to know of what you guys think of the plot.

Also thank you to my first reviewers and followers, you know who you are. ￣ 3￣

As Pinkie Pie would say; Enough chitchat, time is candy.

So let's go.

Chapter 4: Life and it's complications

-At the Xiaolin Temple-

Another day, another time for when the young Xiaolin monks routine ended the same. Heading to bed after a successful win on a showdown, dinner, bath and sleep, the young monks were out like a light.

Except for one individual.

Dojo Konojo Cho was silently smothering towards Master Fung's quarters. Usually he was the first to be asleep before everyone. But special cases needed to be looked into.

Arriving at his destination he was greeted with Master Fung in a lotus position, meditating.

"Dojo." Said Fung as he opened his eyes. "A surprising visit coming from you."

Said dragon scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well... There's something I wanna talk to you about, Master Fung."

The man raised a brow. "Oh? What is it you want for us to discuss?"

Dojo inhaled and sharply let it out. "Do you know about that one special case student that Dashi had a long ways back? The one with the peculiar colored eyes?"

Master Fung frowned and stroked his beard in contemplation. "I am not sure, Dojo. I did not know that there was such a student in the scrolls."

Dojo nodded. "Good!"

Master Fung's brow rose as his eyes widened. "I'm afraid I do not follow."

"I meant that it's good! Because there shouldn't be any records of such a student. Written on paper anyway. Only a small hand full know about her." Dojo supplied as he pulled out a small worn bound book and flipped through it.

"Her?"

The dragon nodded. "Yeah. Little Yùlán huā (玉兰花), is what she was called by Dashi and..." This is where he trailed off and sighed.

"But I still have to look more into this, Master Fung. But I'll show you of what I mean when I'm a hundred percent sure. Is that alright with you?"

"No need to ask such a thing, Dojo. Truly this is such a topic that not even I am familiar with. I have grown respect for you, my friend as you have kept such knowledge that Dashi has entrusted you with. But next time, please share such important things with me in the near future." Fung spoke as he was ready to retire for the night.

Dojo bid the master goodnight before he left to go to dream land himself.

-On the other side of the world-

Chi sat outside the temples porch, sighing as her thoughts wandered back and forth from the most traumatic part of her life and past to the most strange and recent ones.

It was near midnight-a time where she will find herself doing her tasks very soon.

A ruffling of clothes reached her ears. She didn't need to turn on who it was.

"Do you need anything, Chi?" Asked a child-like but mature male voice.

Said female softly shook her head. "No, nothing. Thanks anyway, Feng."

Feng-the same name that was her feathered friend was standing a few feet away from her. Indeed that when he was a large bird he turns female but in truth he is very much male. He was short stature, about the height of a sixth grade middle schooler. His complexion a a healthy milky white that glowed a blue-ish silver under the light of the moon, lavender eyes that showed wisdom and concern reflected in them as he watch over his charge, and his hair-a soft silver with a tint of purple was styled slightly up so that it would not be a hindrance with the exception of the few locks that fell on the right side of his face. He wore a matching tunic shirt that ended by his knees and pants in silver blue with a golden dragon with a flowing creme colored mane embroidered that started from the bottom right hem of his tunic and climbing up all the way to his left shoulder then coming out on his right with jaws open with something inside the creatures maw.

He nodded. "Alright. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Was Chi's reply before moving into a mediative pose. She inhaled slowly and exhaled the same. Inhale, exhale. This went on for a while so that her breathing was steady and controlled before she focused. She's done this many a times for the past two years but it still took a toll on her body and mind.

At the end of every month Chi goes into a state where her abilities let's her 'see' the world maintain balance. It takes a large amount of mental strength she knew, but it was she has do to.

Putting aside everything she had in her mind-the memories, the guilt, fear and from meeting those teenagers a week ago was sent into the back of her subconscious and placed a mental lock on it.

At her exhale a flow of energy of gold with hints of light pink seeped out from her body in ribbons. It was her chi-pun not intended.

As the flow of her chi increased horns began to appear on each side of her head. They similar to dragon horns but they we're by no means not dangerous.

Feng knew that his charge was already deep in meditation and so took care of some business somewhere else. They maybe surrounded by thick foliage and mountainous rocks it does not mean that someone else is watching or looking for them.

-At the Land of Nowhere-

Chase Young looked at his crystal eyeball in annoyance and anger.

On contrary belief, the mystical object sees everything Chase asked it to. The Xiaolin Monks at the temple, Jack Spiced at his home building more of his useless robots (he was not even going to mention about the motivational poster of himself that was place in the insects wall), heck even it can find the others that assisted him and everyone else storm the temple before they were pushed back because of the Monks sudden influence of wisdom and power, no matter how temporary it was. No, it deeply irked him that his eyeball could not locate that Chi woman!

He internally flinched as he then noticed that he had slammed his right fist on the arm of his throne, which made his cat warriors into lifting their heads.

Calming himself Chase returned to think.

That young woman may have drunk the Lao Many Long soup because of her eyes. But that was mainly speculation. He doubted that fool Hannibal went to find another guinea pig to let him have the means of power when he had failed on brainwashing him.

There we're other reasons but they we're merely legends of myths forgotten by time. Even himself found it ridiculous. But it did not mean that he would not go look through it. He needed answers and he will get them.

On another note he has felt a shift in the balance. It was subtle but not much to be concerned of. Still, it did not mean he completely pushed away the foreboding feeling. It has been like that in the past fours years now.

Chase narrowed his eyes. These things need to be looked over if should things suddenly escalate into something that he was not prepared for.

With a decision settled, the Haylin prince dismissed his eyeball crystal and travelled into his immense library full of tomes, scrolls and plans all throughout the last fifteen hundred years.

TBC

A/N: It's a short filler, I know. But I don't want to bore you with too much unnecessary information but just enough to pique your interest. Please tell me what you think in the review please. I would really love to know.

See you soon.


End file.
